Remnant's Army Strong
by Storm Battalion 11
Summary: Four U.S. Army Rangers and one U.S. Navy Seal get sent to Remnant after a patrol in a war torn settlement goes wrong. Now armed with their wits, courage, and ingenuity, can these five soldiers survive in a monster infested world while the people are divided among themselves, or will they fall prey to the Grimm? They are American Soldiers, and everyone knows they will never give up.
1. Prologue

Summary: Four U.S. Army Rangers and one U.S. Navy Seal get sent to Remnant after a patrol in a war torn settlement goes wrong. Now armed with only their wits, courage, and ingenuity, can these five soldiers survive in a monster infested world while the people are divided among themselves, or will they fall prey to the Grimm? They are American Soldiers, and everyone knows that they will never surrender.

I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Roosterteeth, and the late but still amazing Monty Oum (we miss you buddy). I do not own the cover image! I will remove it if asked to! I only own my OCs.

Inspired by Maine23's Thunder Run (RWBY/Harry Potter Crossover). Even though it is only one chapter (so far) it helped give me the idea to write an RWBY fanfic such as this (If your reading this Maine23, *thumbs up*) There are other RWBY fanfics featuring the U.S. Army, Navy, etc. that inspired me to write this, but I um... forgot the names of said stories D:

This story will take place in RWBY Volume One.

ANOTHER WARNING! ONE OR TWO OF MY OCs WILL GET HIT WITH PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder)

Pairings that will most likely happen: OC1/Ruby, OC2/Yang, OC3/Weiss, OC4/Blake OC5/Velvet

Rated M for violence, blood, gore, and swearing so far, you have been warned

Please remember that everything I write in this fanfic is just fiction!

I'm not good with military call signs or squad designations or anything like that. So if you can, pm me helpful advice on it so I can make the OC's more military like.

* * *

(Planet Earth, The Middle East, Present Day)

It was around midnight in the streets of Baghdad, the full moon shining high above in the clear, starry sky.

The sand covered streets were supposedly empty, and not a single sound could be heard except the occasional desert insect, all looked peaceful.

The silence was eventually disturbed when a loud engine growled to life and an armor plated vehicle with desert camouflage, and eight off road tires could barely be seen prowling through the streets. it's headlights were off, giving it the element of surprise should it encounter any trouble, and although the sand did a good job covering it, the American Flag was painted on the side of the vehicle, the words U.S. Army written below it, in black.

This was an M1126 Stryker ICV (Infantry Carrier Vehicle). It's armor plating was 14.5 mm resistant, and it's main armament was an M2 Browning machine gun which was currently being used by a masked U.S. Ranger wearing a pair of night vision goggles, watching the ICV's surroundings carefully, a triple chevron could be seen on his shoulders, right below it was the American Flag.

There were around eight soldiers inside the ICV (not including the gunner).

Seven out of the eight soldiers bore the United States Army Rangers emblem on their uniforms, while the tenth bore the United States Navy Seal emblem. All of the soldiers within the ICV appeared to be male.

Two of the Rangers were operating the ICV. One was in the driver seat, watching his surroundings, while the one behind him had his eyes on a laptop resting on his knees, awaiting a new set of orders should anything happen. The ranger using the laptop would have used the on board computer but the damn thing had shorted out not to long ago.

The other five and the Seal were all strapped into their seats, minus the seal who was pacing around the cabin, eyeing all of the Rangers carefully, making sure that they were ready to go should anything happen.

One soldier was currently manning the ICV's gun, two soldiers sat in the right side of the vehicle, while the other two took the left all of them awake and were either checking their weapons or were passing the time using whatever personal belongings they had snuck aboard the ICV.

The ranger's names were Private First Class Christopher Landon, Corporal Logan Jones, Staff Sergeant Thomas Gregor, Sergeant Alex Clinton, Private Nicholas Cooper, Private Paul Baxter, and Corporal John Monroe, while the seal's name was Lieutenant Shawn Damian.

(Trying to include basic info about the OC'S in this part, and no, I HAVE NO IDEA IF I SHOULD HAVE INCLUDED THE OC'S EDUCATION! LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS IF I SHOULD EDIT THIS AND ADD THEIR EDUCATION (I have to make up everything for these OC's so it will take time), I'd also like to point out, I don't know the average age for soldiers at certain ranks, I will also edit this later to include more info if I have any more ideas for this part)

Christopher Landon was the teams Heavy Weapons Expert, armed with an M80 Light Machine Gun, FGM-148 Javelin Missile Launcher, and M11 Sidearm. The armor he was wearing was the standard issue U.S. Ranger uniform outfitted with Digital Desert Camouflage, and had a bullet belt draping from his right shoulder to his left hip, and on his shoulders was the single chevron. Chris was a 24 year old, 6'2" white skinned man with dark brown hair, black eyebrows, blue eyes, and had a very feint cut like scar on his temple. His hair had been nearly shaved completely, ranging down to a half centimeter buzz cut, everyone had liked to called Christopher 'Chris'. Chris had grown up in Georgia with a family of four. He had joined the United States Rangers three years ago, wanting to serve his country and eliminate terrorism. The most noticeable feature about him was his growing southern accent. Chris was also proven to be the strongest out of the team, considering that he was carrying both an LMG and a Missile Launcher. Chris was sitting in the far left of the ICV, his eyes glued to a photo he had in his hands.

Corporal Logan was the team's medic, which he had a red cross inside a white circle painted onto his helmet and a red cross was stitched onto the shoulders of his uniform, there was a double chevron above the cross as well. Logan was equipped with a Heckler & Koch MP5, it's attachment included a kobra sight, and on his right thigh was a Beretta 92. Logan was equipped with the same uniform as Chris. Logan was a 25 year old 6'1" white skinned man, had dirty blond hair, blond eyebrows, and hazel eyes, his hair was about two inches in length, and was neatly groomed under his helmet, and on his chin were hair stubble's threatening to grow longer if not shaved, something he reminded himself to do when he got back to base. Logan used to work as a paramedic in the fire department before he enlisted when he was 20. Having had experience in the medical field, command had made him a medic and had shipped him off too medical school to complete his training. Logan was sitting on the left side of the ICV checking his equipment.

Thomas Gregor was the teams Tech Specialist, his uniform was slightly different then the others, on his belt was equipment meant to disable wired explosives or to help him hack into enemy networks, on the back of his vest was a radio, and a slot meant to house the laptop he was currently using. Stitched onto his shoulders was a triple chevron with a curve stretching below the bottom. The weapons Thomas had on him was an M231 FPW (Firing Port Weapon) Carbine, and on his thigh was a Colt M1911. Thomas was a Caucasian skin colored man around 28 and 6'3", had blond hair, and grey eyes. His family was from German decent, and had moved to the United States in the late 1990's due to financial problems the family faced. Thomas had earned an MIT in technology during his college years and had decided to put them to good use in the military after joining when he was 19. Gregor was currently riding shotgun inside the ICV, laptop in hands awaiting a new set of orders.

Alex Clinton was one of the team's riflemen, and on his uniform was a triple chevron. Alex was equipped with an M4A1 equipped with an ACOG scope, and on his thigh was a Beretta 92. Alex had Caucasian colored skin, was about 25, and 6'4", had one and a half inch long red hair, and red eyes. Alex was a resident of Oregon, in a family of three. The family was made up of his father, younger sister, and himself, Alex also had a noticeable British accent, something he had gotten from his father. Alex was mainly the strong quiet type of the squad. He had been this way ever since he had found out that his mother had died in a car accident three weeks ago. Despite the counseling sessions he received, he still hadn't fully recovered, never-the-less, he still follows orders his squad leader gives him. Alex was currently operating the Browning machine gun on the top of the ICV, watching the environment very carefully. He had a pair of Night Vision Goggles equipped, so he could see if anyone was about to attempt an ambush.

Nicholas, or Nick as everyone likes to call him, or in Chris' case, Nicky (Chris had liked giving nicknames to most people he knew) was the team's newest edition, and newest soldier fresh out of Basic Training, however, unlike everyone's uniforms, Nick's uniform showed no chevron. Nick was the team's sniper, and if they heard correctly Nick was a natural sharpshooter, and almost every shot he made hit their mark. Nick was currently Equipped with an M24 Sniper's Rifle equipped with a 6x to 12x scope and deployable bi-pod, and his sidearm was an M11 with extended magazines. Nick was a white skinned 18 year old and was just about 6 feet tall. His hair was almost three inches long, and was light brown, and if the sun shone on it correctly, people would assume it was dirty blond, and his eyes were the color green. Nick had hoping to prove himself worthy to be a soldier since he was in high school, and after (countless times asking) his father took him to the shooting range, Nick had practiced constantly, and on his downtime he would study every weapon he could, making him a weapons encyclopedia. Upon being given a sniper for the first time in training, he had surprised his instructors with how skilled he was with a rifle. Although some of the soldiers don't see why, Nick had named his sniper rifle 'Thunder', mainly because of how loud each shot is. Nick was sitting on the right side of the ICV, currently leaning forward on his seat, staring at the floor, his sniper rifle out pointing barrel first at the ceiling. This was his first mission, and he was beyond nervous, if the uncomfortable shift he did every five minutes was any indicator. Nick knew the risks when he signed up and was praying to every possible god he can think of that he would make it out in one piece.

Paul was the team's support specialist, and was carrying extra ammunition packs for the squad should any of them run out in the field, Paul's uniform had a single chevron on each shoulder. Paul's weapon of choice was an M16A2 with the M203 grenade launcher attachment, and a Beretta 92. Paul was a tan skinned 22 year old about 6'5", his hair was 1 inch in length and was dark brown, and his eyes were chocolate brown. Paul had been hoping to help end terrorism, or at least lower it to a point where everyone can live safely. Most of his family had been either in the Army, or Marines, especially since the First and Second World Wars. Paul sat next to Nick throwing sympathetic glances at him, knowing that whatever he was about to see outside the ICV was going to be hell for him, and could only hope that Nick had the stomach and mind to keep himself strong. Paul had also somehow snuck an Ipod (not advertising/sponsoring Apple products or any songs I may mention in the future) past his military superiors and had just barely managed to persuade Shawn to let him keep it.

John Monroe was the team's second rifleman, his uniform had a double chevron on the shoulders. John's weapons was a SCAR H equipped with laser sight, and vertical grip, and his sidearm was an M9. John was about 20 years old, and was 6'2", his hair was one and a half inch blonde hair, and had grey eyes. John had wanted to be a soldier since he was a boy, and had now been trying to rise through the ranks, attempting to prove he was a good soldier, and hoping to prove that he had it in him to lead his own squad one day. John was currently driving the ICV keeping his eyes on the road and on the objects in front of him, wary that there might be someone hiding behind just about anything.

Finally, the Navy Seal Shawn Damian was the leader of the squad, codenamed Skeleton Squad. Shawn was wearing the standard issue U.S. Soldier's armor equipped with desert camouflage, on his shoulders was two silver colored bars stitched onto his uniform, his weapons of choice was a SCAR H with reflex sight, laser sight, and had an M26 Dart shotgun attachment below the barrel of the gun, and his sidearm was a Beretta 92. Shawn was a bronze skinned 33 year old, around 6'5" had 2 inch long light brown hair, black eyebrows, and hazel eyes. Shawn was a New York cityboy who had grown up in Manhattan. He had always been a natural leader and had proven it during his years in officer school when he had joined at the age of 19. This was Shawn's second Tour of Duty, so he knew exactly what to expect more then all of the soldiers under his command. Shawn had always favored leading a frontline assault instead of being cooped up in a command center like most officers.

Skeleton Squad's objective was to run a forward patrol, and link up with Echo Company on the other side of the city so that they could assault a forward command post owned by the Taliban.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Nick was on the verge of shaking, not out of being cold, the A.C. felt fine to him, and it was still pretty hot outside the ICV. No, he was shaking out of anxiety, this was his first mission since he left boot camp. Nick knew the risks and chances of death fighting in Iraq, and accepted them, knowing he was fighting for what he believed was right for his country.

He also knew that if he was captured he would most likely not survive, he had heard that Terrorist factions tend to 'make an example' out of their prisoners.

Nick was using every ounce of willpower he had not to lose it, but was slowly failing.

It wasn't until Nick felt a hand touch his shoulder and saw a pair of boots standing in front of him.

Nick looked up and into the hazel colored eyes of his C.O. Shawn.

"How are you holding up soldier?" Shawn asked, concern in his eyes.

Nick had learned that Shawn cared deeply for the soldiers under his command. What Shawn regretted about his job was that he couldn't always bring everyone home, knowing that the enemy never plays fair in battle, and that he would most likely lose one of his own.

Still, that didn't mean it was impossible, Shawn always tries hardest to bring the troops home alive.

"Nervous... sir." Nick replied honestly, very slight amount of fear in his tone.

"I've heard this is your first mission rookie, you got a name?" Shawn asked.

"Private Nicholas Michaelson Cooper Sir" Nick replied curtly, Shawn nodded.

"Welcome to the frontline private, I'm Lieutenant Shawn Damian, you can call me Sir, LT, or Lieutenant, understood?" Shawn said in a commanding tone.

"Sir yes sir!" Nick answered instantly.

"Alright introductions. *he points to the gunner* our guy manning the turret is Sergent Alex Clinton, the guy sitting next to you is Private Paul Baxter, our teams support specialist, if you need ammo, or cover, he'll gladly oblige *Paul nodded in response*. The two behind me is Private First Class Chris Landon, and Corporal Logan Jones. Chris is our heavy weapons specialist, he'll take care of the heavy armor while we deal with the grunts. Logan's the doc, if you get shot anywhere, keep your eyes out for Logan, and he'll make sure your patched up. Our guy driving the ICV is Corporal John Monroe, and our guy Riding shotgun is our tech specialist Staff Sergeant Thomas Gregor. John and Alex are the team's riflemen, our frontline grunts" Shawn said, introducing everyone. Chris was looking at Nick with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey LT, you sure this guy's Ranger material? He looks like he can't shoot straight to me" Chris said in a southern accent questionably.

"Private Cooper proved himself to be a natural marksman in basic training, are you questioning Command's decision?" Shawn said in a stern tone with narrowed eyes at Chris.

"Sir no sir!" Chris said.

"Sir, new orders coming in! You might need to see this!" Gregor said leaning off the side of his chair to face Shawn. Shawn then moved towards Gregor and the second he was out of sight, Chris leaned forward on his chair.

"Just a little tip Nicky, keep your head down and you'll be fine" Chris said. Nick knew that tactic would help keep him alive but was a bit confused on why Chris had called him 'Nicky', Logan who noticed his confused look spoke up.

"Chris likes to give people nicknames or say their names differently, you'll get used to it" Logan said.

Nick nodded before looking back down to the floor, ignoring the radio chatter coming from the front of the ICV.

It wasn't until the ICV stopped and the rear hatch slowly began opening and Lieutenant Shawn began making his way towards the squad, rifle in hands.

"We got an update from HQ, Taliban forces HAVE been sighted in this area. Command wants us outside and to cover the ICV during the trip" Shawn said, and with that everyone (minus Alex and John) began getting up, weapons in hands.

"Gregor I want you to stay here, take over for Clinton if anything happens, keep them away from Monroe! Understood?" Shawn ordered.

"Sir yes Sir!" Gregor said as he kept his M231 pointed towards the door.

"Everyone, grab a pair of night vision goggles before you head out! It's still dark so they have an advantage!" Shawn said as he pulled out a pair of night vision goggles from his duffle bag.

Everyone minus Gregor took a pair, and after equipping the goggles, everyone gave Shawn the thumbs up.

Before Shawn stepped out, he reached into his uniform and pulled out his dog tags, attached to the chain was a silver cross. He held the cross up to his face and kissed it for good luck before he stepped out, with Nick, Chris, Paul, and Logan following him.

Nick was the last one out of the ICV before the hatch closed and the ICV slowly began to move.

Nick ran in front of the ICV to catch up with the rest of the squad, keeping his eyes out for anything suspicious.

The squad was in an arrowhead formation, Shawn in the lead, while Nick and Chris took the left and Logan, and Paul took the right, all of them had their weapons pointing forward and towards any possible hiding spot, that involved parked cars, rooftops, fences, etc.

No one said a word, and not a noise could be heard except the growling engine of the ICV, the soldiers never let their guard down, knowing that if they do, they would be prime targets to the enemy.

"Eyes open, they could be anywhere" Shawn said quietly, and after ten minutes of silence Alex spoke up.

"I think I saw something!" Alex whispered through his radio as he aimed the ICV's Browning ahead towards a few abandoned cars.

Everyone was alert and ready and it wasn't until two bullets collided with the ICV's hull that the squad immediately took cover.

Alex immediately began firing the Browning machine gun towards the source of the gun fire. What the squad saw was about over two dozen insurgents slowly making their way towards the ICV.

"Skeleton Squad open fire! Cooper! Start picking targets!" Shawn yelled as he began firing his SCAR H towards the enemy, catching one trying to get inside a building.

Nick hid behind a small battered sandstone wall, deployed the bipod of his rifle and immediately looked into the sniper's scope.

He caught sight of three insurgents. After pulling the rifle's bolt back all the way, and pushing it back into place, the rifle making a satisfied click in the process, Nick aimed at the nearest insurgent's head, which was hidden behind a mask, and pulled the trigger.

Nick's M24 let off a loud crack, and a sudden jolt from the recoil and the bullet went flying towards it's target, striking home, directly into the insurgent's head.

Nick then pulled the bolt back, and upon seeing the spent cartridge eject from the rifle, he pushed the bolt back into place and began choosing another target, striking another insurgent, this time into his neck.

What Nick didn't know was that on a nearby rooftop an insurgent equipped with an AK-47 was aiming right for his back.

Right before the insurgent could pull the trigger, Paul noticed the insurgents act and sprinted towards Nick.

"Nick watch out!" and before Nick could react he was suddenly pushed to the ground and the sound of an AK-47 went off.

What Nick saw next stopped his blood cold.

In front of him was Paul with several bloody holes in his back. Nick went white as a ghost seeing his brother in arms like this and upon looking up, he noticed the insurgent now aiming at him.

Quickly drawing out his sidearm and fired three shots at the enemy insurgent, two of his shots striking the target while the other missed.

After dealing with the insurgent, Nick felt everything around him grow quiet as he looked at his fallen comrade, his arms were shaking madly in fear, bullets flying past him as he continued to stare.

It seemed like hours in his head before Logan ran in front of Nick and on top of Paul, checking desperately for a pulse while Shawn grabbed him and forced Nick to look him in the eyes. Shawn was yelling something Nick couldn't hear as he looked around.

Finally, Nick began hearing everything again, the loud crack of gunfire and explosions originating from grenades.

"I said what the hell happened?!" Shawn yelled.

Nick snapped out of his shocked state and looked at the Lieutenant.

"It's Paul sir! There was a fucking insurgent on the roof, and I didn't see him until Paul threw me out of the way!" Nick said shakily.

"Is that insurgent still breathing?!" Shawn asked/demanded.

"Negative Sir! The insurgent is KIA!" Nick said.

"We got more baddies headin' straight for us LT! Too many for me to handle!" Chris yelled nearby.

As he said that, more and more enemies began charging towards the squad, rifles at the ready, eagerly wanting the Rangers dead.

"Fuck! Grab Paul and get back inside the ICV! NOW!" Shawn ordered.

Logan began picking up Paul and held him over his back before trudging towards the ICV hatch which began opening.

Alex and Chris were holding the insurgents back while Nick picked up his M24, and Paul's M16A2 and ran back towards the ICV with Shawn in tow.

"Chris! Get your ass back on board the ICV!" Shawn commanded.

Chris reluctantly got up from his spot and ran back towards the ICV, with Alex covering him.

While Chris was running, Logan had placed Paul onto his stomach so he could deal with their wounded comrade, and Nick had slumped himself into one of the ICV's chairs breathing heavily, throwing panicked glances towards the hatch.

Shawn had noticed his panicked glances and frowned in sympathy. Nick was close to snapping by the looks of it. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder was a nightmare for soldiers, especially those returning to civilian life. Shawn could only pray that Nick would eventually recover from his ordeal.

Shawn's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the ICV hatch closing and witnessed Chris jump in at the last second.

Shawn then made his way towards the cockpit towards John.

"Everyone's on board! Punch it!" Shawn ordered, and with that, John began pushing the ICV towards it's maximum speed of sixty-two miles per hour.

Shawn watched as Monroe barrelled through debris and the insurgents both living and dead while Alex was continuously shooting the ones trying to stop the ICV.

Shawn then made his way back to the squad to see how they were holding up.

Chris was drinking water out of his canteen while throwing sorrowful glances at Paul and Logan, while Nick was hugging his chest shaking madly. Shawn had his eyes glued on Logan who seemed to be facing the floor rather then Paul, who remained motionless. Gregor was watching the scene as well, keeping his eyes on Nick.

Logan sighed deeply and placed a blanket over Paul, confirming Shawn's growing fear. Skeleton Squad had suffered a KIA.

Before Logan placed the blanket or Paul's head, he reached into the collar of his shirt and broke the chain connecting Paul's dog tags to his neck and handed them to Shawn.

"He didn't make it Sir... he's gone..." Logan said sadly before covering Paul completely.

Shawn then read the tags he was given.

 _ **Baxter Paulus J.**_

 _ **734-81-0332**_

 _ **A Negative**_

 _ **Catholic**_

Shawn clenched his fist with the Tags in it before placing the tags in his pocket.

"Corporal Monroe! Get us to Echo Company A.S.A.P!" Shawn ordered, he was going to bring his men home one way or another.

"I'm going as fast as I can sir! And it's hard to drive with all the junk and these damn soldiers in the way!" John yelled as he had to swerve past the ruins of a car, which made Shawn nearly fall to the ground.

"Do what you can, Gregor, get on the horn with command, let them know we have a-" Shawn didn't get to finish his sentence because everyone heard a loud snap and a series of thuds coming from the turret.

Upon looking at the source it made Shawn's eyes widen slightly.

On the floor of the ICV was now the corpse of Sergeant Alex Clinton, his eyes were rolled to the back of his head and on his neck was a bullet wound bleeding profusely.

Logan immediately moved Alex's body away from the turret while Chris immediately got up and took Alex's place. Before he took position, Shawn saw his face was replaced by one of unadulterated fury.

"I'm gonna kill every last one of you sons of bitches!" Chris yelled before he climbed into position and began mowing down any armed terrorist he could see.

Shawn could already tell that Alex was already dead, but that didn't keep Logan from trying to see if he could find a pulse. After a few seconds silence, Logan looked back at Shawn and shook his head.

"Make that two KIAs Gregor!" Shawn said and Gregor immediately got to work on the radio.

As Gregor was letting command know Skeleton Squad's current situation, Chris had seen something that had made his eyes widen to the size of saucer plates in horror.

"RPG! HEADING STRAIGHT TOWARDS US!" Chris screamed at the top of his lungs.

"SHIT! EVADE! EVADE!" Shawn screamed at John but it was too late.

Before the rocket had made contact with the ICV everything went white.

* * *

And Prologue is done.

I know I didn't include and RWBY stuff in this chapter, but like it says, it's a prologue.

I hope you enjoyed the beginning of my brand new fanfic, review and criticize on how I did (be nice with criticism please D:)

Pairings: Nick Cooper/Ruby Rose, Chris Landon/Yang Xiao Long, Thomas Gregor/Weiss Schnee, Logan Jones/Blake Belladonna, Shawn Damian/Velvet Scarlatina

Fixed a couple of typos and errors!


	2. Location Unknown

In all honesty I didn't think I'd get reviews in an instant. Usually when I post a story, I get at least one or two every few days or weeks (depends on the story).

 **Omniczar: Sorry about that typo, fixing it now! Looked up Navy Ranks before I started making this chapter and fixed the rank typo for my OC Shawn Damian.**

 **Grenadier: Keeping five of the characters alive throughout the story, but I will say one more will die in this chapter (Uh oh SPOILERS!). Good luck on your story btw! Seems pretty intense!**

 **TopHatGuy: I'll try to make author notes as rare as possible and only include them before I start the chapter and after I end it. But if I need to explain something I will place a * symbol and explain it after I finish the chapter.**

 **AK74FU2: (nice name btw) interesting indeed...**

 **BUND3SW3HR: (I don't really know how to pronounce your name I'm sorry) Fixing that since I just realized it, thank you for the heads up.**

 **yungrebelz: Review 1: 'Murica indeed... *cue the 'Murica song* Review 2: Fixing that now, thank you for the two weapon suggestions, however, the Stinger isn't very effective against ground targets and is mainly used for anti-air purposes. (At least that's what I read)  
**

Disclaimer and reasons for rating are in Prologue chapter

Decided Pairings (so far): Nick Cooper (OC)/Ruby Rose, Thomas Gregor (OC)/Weiss Schnee, Chris Landon (OC)/Yang Xiao Long, Logan Jones (OC)/ Blake Belladonna, Shawn Damian (OC)/Velvet Scarlatina

Please note I am new to writing military like fanfics so errors and such may most likely happen, and chapters will be edited when errors are noticed

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _'Chorus Talk, or Event'_

* * *

(Location Unknown)

(Nick's POV)

Darkness.

That's all I ever saw.

The last thing I remember was that Paul had just died trying to save me, Alex taking a bullet to the neck, and Chris screaming about an RPG flying towards us.

After that... nothing.

Next thing I knew, I found my vision slowly returning, and my ears were ringing.

What I found odd was that when I woke up, I was still in my chair, facing the ceiling of the ICV instead of some random structure or blindfold, what also caught me off guard was that I couldn't smell burning metal of any kind, I figured that RPG should have shredded the hull of the ICV.

After my hearing and vision fully return I get up and look around the ICV.

Paul's body was still under the blanket Logan had placed over him, Alex's body was on the floor straightened out, his eyes were closed and a blanket had covered him up to his shoulders, dried blood covering part of the blanket and the floor beneath him.

I noticed that everyone else however was sprawled out across either the chairs or the floor of the ICV, all of them passed out.

Chris was sprawled out into a misshaped ball underneath the turret, legs pressed against the wall. Whatever had happened had resulted him falling out of the turret.

John had his face against the controls of the ICV which weren't responding, I had just noticed that I didn't hear the growling engine of the ICV, signifying an engine stall from whatever happened.

Logan was on top of Alex's stomach, his face planted into the floor, apparently he passed out trying to cover Alex with the blanket.

Gregor was still riding shotgun only this time he was leaning back in his chair, facing the ceiling, and his laptop was on the floor, the screen was completely blank, and the power was off.

What definitely got my eyes was when I saw Lieutenant Shawn.

Shawn had his back pressed against the wall, head facing the floor, his helmet had fallen off at one point, but that didn't get my attention. What got my attention was that Shawn had a pair of fucking light brown wolf ears on the top of his head, _and_ he looked younger as well!

I didn't know how long I stared at either Shawn's now younger looking face, or the wolf ears, but I snapped out of my trance when I hear everyone (well everyone who was alive) groaning and getting up as well.

Shawn groaned before he got up.

"uurgh... Skeleton Squad... Status...?" Shawn groaned.

"I'm here LT... just... give me a second..." Chris said as he was struggling to get up, apparently he got stuck.

"Mein Gott... did anyone get the license plate of the bus that hit me?" Gregor said rubbing his head.

"A bus? How about an eighteen-wheeler?" Monroe said clutching his head in pain.

"I think we're all going to need painkillers at this rate..." Logan said rubbing his eyes before he looked back down at Alex's body, removed his dog tags, and covered him with the blanket.

"What about you Private Cooper?" Shawn said rubbing his eyes before he looked at me.

Shawn must have noticed my wide eyed stare because he suddenly had a look of concern,

"Cooper. What is it?" Shawn asked, everyone must also have noticed my staring because when they looked at Shawn they went wide eyed as well.

"S- sir... you got... I don't even.." I stuttered, unable to form a sentence.

"Spit it out Private" Shawn said.

"You have wolf ears... on the top of your head..." I said still stuttering.

Shawn blinked in confusion before he ran a hand on the top of his head. Upon feeling the wolf ears, he went wide eyed.

"What the hell is this?!" Shawn nearly yelled.

"Umm... LT... that's not the only thing... you look around Nicky's age..." Chris said still wide eyed at the sight of the wolf ears.

Shawn had then grabbed the nearest duffle bag, not caring who's name was on it, ripped it open and grabbed a military grade mirror before looking at himself. He was shocked to find that his face had indeed changed.

He looked like he had just graduated high school, and went to college soon after, only this time he had a pair of wolf ears on the top of his head, twitching ever so slightly.

"What in God's name happened to me?!" Shawn yelled before looking at me. His eyes, if possible got wider upon seeing me.

"Nick... look at yourself..." Shawn said before he passed me the mirror, everyone was then looking wide eyed at me this time.

My eyes went to the size of saucer plates when I saw that I looked like a sixteen year old again.

I touch my face to see if what I'm looking at is real, and to my horror it was, I also began feeling like something was being crushed under my helmet.

The feeling irritated me to the point of removing my helmet.

After removing my helmet, I almost fainted when I saw that I had a pair of almost dirty blond wolf ears on my head as well!

"The same thing happened to me!" I yelled, before looking at the others.

After about ten to fifteen minutes of trying to figure out what the hell was going on we ended up finding out that everyone's age and height had changed, even Alex and Paul's bodies looked younger!

Chris, John, Alex, and Logan looked about eighteen, Thomas, and Paul had looked seventeen, I looked sixteen, and Shawn looked nineteen. It was like high school all over again!

Chris was now about five-foot-ten, John was five-foot-seven, Alex and Logan were both five-foot-six, Thomas, and Paul were five-foot-five, I was about five-foot-four,

What was even crazier was that we weren't even in the desert anymore, we were in some kind of forest in the middle of who the hell knows where! So far the only bright side was that the ICV only suffered an engine failure, and no real damage thankfully.

After another five minutes of arguing, John had managed to get the ICV working again, and after discussing it with Shawn, we began heading north.

We tried using our radios to see if we could signal command but unfortunately, all of them shorted out, and we couldn't get a signal from any satellite, the maps we had were useless as well since they only labelled the areas outside and inside of Baghdad, leaving us blind.

We had been driving for about two hours with no idea on what time it was since all of our watches said 2:37 AM but if we had to guess it was most likely midday.

Chris, and Logan had fallen asleep in the chairs of the ICV, while they weren't really as comfortable as a mattress or hammock, they were certainly better then sleeping on the cold metal floor, which most of it was currently being used by the bodies of Alex and Paul. Gregor and I were busy trying to fix our radios, keyword, _trying_ , most of the components were completely fried, meaning we would have to either replace the parts or get a new set of radios altogether. Shawn had taken the gunner position and was carefully scanning the forest for any threats whatsoever. Shawn had noticed that his five senses had doubled, he noticed that he could hear, and sense beings farther away then what a normal human being could. I didn't know if I had those same attributes as well, but if I did, I can only hope my sniper rifle Thunder doesn't make me go deaf.

After another ten minutes of driving, I felt my ears twitch, and heard what sounded like repeated small arms fire.

Shawn must have heard it too because he came down two seconds later.

"Gun fire, east of here, doesn't sound like someones hunting either" Shawn said to John, who nodded and began driving east.

Shawn had then turned to me, and had that same look of concern on his face.

"You know what we're about to get into... are you sure you can handle it this time?" Shawn had asked.

I stared at him for a few moments before replying.

"I'm sure I can handle it this time sir" I said in a confident tone.

After another five minutes and after waking up Logan and Chris, Shawn had climbed back onto the turret, and what both he and John saw left them shocked completely.

Curiosity got the better of me and the others and after looking over John's shoulders, what I saw left me shocked too.

What I saw was a group of teenagers going head to head with a fucking giant scorpion!

The scorpion's carapace was midnight black, and almost every inch of it was covered in bone plated armor with red streaks, it had red eyes, a golden stinger, and parts of it's body was covered in moss.

High in the sky appeared to be some kind of giant bird of prey, it's feathers were the same midnight black, and on it's head was a bone plated mask.

One of the teenagers going against the scorpion was a girl with dark brown hair with red trims, and silver eyes, about a little bit over five feet tall wearing a black blouse, combat skirt with red trims, a belt containing bullets, pouches, and what appeared to be some kind of charm (I couldn't see it that well from here), black combat boots with red trims, a red cloak and a badass looking scythe that almost twice as tall as her.

Another thing that left me shocked was that the girl's scythe was firing bullets! Unfortunately said bullets didn't do any damage to the scorpion which forced her to run, only to be forced to a stop as a flurry of javelin like feathers from the giant bird had impaled her cloak, rendering her immobile unless she ditches the cape. a blonde haired girl had attempted to make her way to the hooded girl but was forced back when said flurry of feathers almost hit her.

I then saw the scorpion charging towards the now trapped girl, who was desperately trying to free her cape.

"Lieutenant... What do we do?!" I yelled, not wanting to witness the death of a civilian.

"Everybody, grab your weapons! Monroe, as soon as we are out, ram that fucker full speed!" Shawn yelled exiting the turret and grabbing his SCAR H.

Everyone minus John grabs their weapons, makes sure they are all loaded and swaps out their night-vision goggles with tinted ballistic military goggles, however, as I grab my sniper rifle, Shawn stops me.

"I don't think a sniper rifle's going to do much good in a close range fight private" Shawn said before he grabbed Paul's M16A2 and handed it to me.

Upon seeing the rifle, memories of Paul's death flash through my head, the guilt hitting me hard, but I didn't show it.

"You good with a rifle?" Shawn asked.

"Yes sir!" I said before grabbing the rifle.

The door to the ICV then opens and after we all exited the ICV, Shawn gave John the thumbs up.

Upon seeing the thumbs up, the door began to close, but John didn't feel like waiting and as the door was halfway closed, he gunned it, dirt kicking up the second he did so and with that, he began speeding towards the scorpion, which was now only a few feet away from the girl.

"God help her..." I murmured as we began sprinting towards the group of teens.

* * *

(Thirdperson RWBY POV)

'This is not good, this is not good!' Ruby thought frantically

Ruby had just attempted to fight a Deathstalker by herself, thinking she could take it on, and not only did her plan fail, she was now trapped thanks to a Nevermore firing a volley of javelin like feathers at her, snagging her cloak with said Deathstalker looming over her, rearing it's stinger back to strike.

Earlier today everyone at Beacon Academy was about to go through initiation to learn how to be a Huntsman or Huntress, but now Ruby had gotten herself in terrible danger.

Realizing this might be the end she closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable, hearing her sister Yang yell her name.

She heard the stinger lunging towards her and kept her eyes closed as tight as she could, but what she didn't expect was the noise that came next.

 _*CRASH!*_

What Ruby saw when she opened her eyes surprised her completely, in front of her was an eight wheeled armored vehicle painted beige, and covered in sand. The vehicle had just smashed head on into the Deathstalker, knocking it off it's feet.

The next thing she heard was the crack of heavy gunfire, and bullets pinging off of the Deathstalker which was now trying to get up, three of it's several legs having been crushed by the armored vehicle.

Ruby looked to the source of the gunfire and saw around five male individuals she had never seen before in beige colored, camouflaged armor, wearing tinted goggles, one was carrying a light machine gun with a bullet belt on his shoulder, and what seemed to be a rocket launcher on his back, one was carrying what looked like an assault rifle, one was carry a sub-machine gun, one was carrying an assault rifle/shotgun hybrid, and one was carrying an assault rifle/grenade launcher hybrid. One of the soldier's holding an assault rifle had a white circle with a red cross painted onto his helmet.

If Ruby wasn't in the situation she was in now, she would have most likely been drooling over the sight of the weapons being the weapons nut she is.

"Keep that damn thing away from the girl! Cooper, get over there and help her out, we'll cover you!" One of them said, the leader by the looks of it and on his shoulders were two silver bars.

Ruby then saw the person holding the rifle, grenade launcher hybrid sprint towards her, she assumed this was the person named Cooper.

"You okay?" Cooper said as he began trying pull the Nevermore feather out of the ground.

"I'm fine, thanks" Ruby said with a smile of gratitude as Cooper got the feather out and dropped it after, but before Cooper could say anything else he was suddenly enveloped in a bone crushing hug from Yang.

Yang was thanking Cooper and his friends for saving Ruby, but was apparently forced to let him go upon seeing his face beginning to turn blue.

Ruby then saw a hatch on the front of the eight wheeled vehicle open and another man wearing the same armor as the others climbed out with a similar rifle to the one holding the rifle/shotgun.

"Verdammt, it's no good! Bullets aren't enough!" One said in a rather strange accent.

"Gregor's right, that thing is tough! Landon! Get that Javelin ready to fire!" the group's leader yelled as one of the five individuals, the one with the LMG tossed his weapon aside and grabbed the rocket launcher strapped to his back, and crouched onto one knee.

"Hey! Nicky, Goldilocks, Little Red! Your in my line of fire!" the man yelled when Ruby realized he was pointing the rocket launcher at them.

The three of them moved out of the way just as the Deathstalker got up and began moving towards the group of people.

"Chris your clear! Take it out!" Cooper yelled.

"Rocket out!" the man now identified as Chris said before pulling the trigger.

Ruby was expecting a flurry of small rockets to shoot out but was surprised when a missile about the same length and size of the rocket launcher shot out and flew straight towards the Deathstalker.

The Deathstalker just continued charging forward, most likely thinking it can take on the missile without a scratch.

Everyone nearby minus the camouflaged individuals were either shocked or in awe when the missile collided with the Deathstalker, blowing it's head into a thousand pieces.

After a moment's silence, the man holding the rocket grinned before getting up.

"I got him" he said in a southern like accent, turning to one of the others.

"That was awesome!" one highly energetic hammer wielding grenadier named Nora Valkyrie shouted as she was suddenly in front of the rocket wielder looking at the rocket launcher in awe, jump scaring the man in front of her.

Ruby was also in front of him eagerly bombarding the rocket wielder with an endless stream of questions about the weapon he was holding with a starstruck look on her face. Cooper was trying hard not to laugh at the scene in front of him.

"That was pretty crazy! I didn't think anyone could fight against that thing!" a blond sword wielder named Jaune Arc said shocked.

"Sometimes you just gotta have faith" Cooper said, before looking curious.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Cooper asked

Ruby and Nora snapped out of their trances and looked at Cooper.

"Ruby Rose" Ruby introduced

One certain snow themed Heiress holding a rapier looked visibly offended at Cooper's question "Weiss Schnee, Heiress of Schnee Dust Company" she said rather sternly. Weiss was wearing a pale blue bolero jacket over a dress in similar coloring. The insides of her jacket were red, but slowly turns to blue upon reaching her sleeves. her hair was pulled into an off center ponytail, and her eyes were light blue. All six of the camouflaged men looked confused when they heard Weiss mention Schnee Dust Company, but shook it off before one of them spoke.

"Weiss Schnee... that means White Snow, does it not?" the man with the strange accent said, surprising Weiss on how he knew what her name meant before she nodded.

"Blake Belladonna" a girl with amber eyes and black hair said calmly. Blake was wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails, white shorts, low heeled boots, black stockings fading to purple the closer they got to her feet, and on the top of her head was a black bow, hidden under said bow was a pair of black cat ears. Unknowingly to the group of camouflaged individuals, she caught the scent of a wolf coming from Cooper and the group's leader, and unknown to her, said two individuals had just figured out about her heritage. Blake currently had two black pistols which were holstered in a magnetic plate attached to her back.

"Yang Xiao Long" a blonde haired girl with lilac eyes introduced cheerfully, and although no one noticed, she had her eyes on Chris for some reason. Yang was wearing a tan vest over a yellow low-cut top, the vest had puffy cap like sleeves with black cuffs that had two small golden buttons on each of them. She wore black short shorts with a belt resembling a platted skirt in the back, under said belt was an asymmetrical white skirt,she also wore fingerless gloves , and attached to her arms were two gold plated wrist gauntlets with a barrel like drum holding shotgun shells on the inside, on her legs and feet were a pair of knee high boots and orange socks.

"My names Jaune Arc" Jaune said slightly nervous about the people in front of him. Jaune had blonde hair, and blue eyes, he was wearing a black hoodie with a red long sleeve shirt underneath, blue jeans, and shoes, and over said clothing was a set of mismatched armor. Jaune's weapons were a simple sword and a collapsible shield.

"My name is Lie Ren, and this is Nora Valkyrie" a teenager with magenta colored eyes, black hair tied into a ponytail with a magenta streak on the left side of his hair introduced in an extremely calm state, while Nora had the same eager grin on her face, and waved happily towards the group. Ren was wearing a dark green long sleeved diagonally buttoned tailcoat with black and gold trimmings, pink cuffs, light tan pants, and black shoes. He was currently holding two green pistols equipped with bayonets. Nora was an orange haired girl with turquoise colored eyes. She was wearing a white sleeveless top that formed a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm, wore a pink skirt, and had a pair of white boots on, the laces being pink. almost every inch of her clothes were either white or pink, the only exception being a black vest with red trims. Nora appeared to be holding a grenade launcher, the grenades inside were painted pink.

"Pyrrha Nikos" a red haired girl with green eyes said. Pyrrha was wearing bronze plated armor covering her body, an A-line miniskirt, brown opera length gloves on her arms, red ankle-length drapery wrapped around her skirt, on her head appeared to be a bronze circlet headpiece, and on her neck was a large bronze gorget. Pyrrha's weapons of choice was a spear and shield.

"Nice to meet you all, I guess it's time we introduce ourselves" the group leader said.

"Lieutenant Shawn Damian, United States Navy Seals" the leader now identified as Shawn introduced.

"Private First Class Chris Landon, United States Army Rangers" Chris said, holstering his rocket launcher and picking up his LMG.

"Corporal Logan Jones, United States Army Rangers" the man with the cross on his helmet said.

"Corporal John Monroe. United States Army Rangers" the man holding a similar rifle to Shawn said.

"Staff Sergeant Thomas Gregor, United States Army Rangers" the man with the strange accent said.

"Private Nicholas Cooper, United States Army Rangers... but you can just call me Nick" Nick said

"United States? Is that a new kingdom?" Ruby asked confused.

"Kingdom? It's a country, how do you not... wait... what country is this?" Shawn asked just as confused as Ruby.

"Your in the kingdom of Vale, outside Beacon Academy" Pyrrha said.

"That doesn't ring a bell of any kind... where on Earth did we end up?" Gregor asked Shawn.

"Earth? Don't you mean Remnant?" Ruby asked, confused.

The soldier's eyes widened slowly.

"W- what planet is this?" Nick asked, fearing what the answer may be.

"Remnant" Jaune said.

Shawn had put his face in his right hand before slowly looking up.

"It's official, we're definitely not home anymore... Look, where are you heading, we need to find answers about what happened to us" Shawn said grimly, the other soldiers having a similar look.

"We could take you to Beacon Academy, maybe Professor Ozpin can help you guys" Jaune offered, the others seeming to agree.

"Well... considering we don't know anything about Remnant... alright, we'll go with you" Shawn said before Logan spoke up.

"Umm, as much as I'd hate to break up your game of twenty questions, we got one giant pissed off bird flying back towards us!" Logan said pointing at the Nevermore.

"What the hell is that thing anyway?!" Nick said looking at the Nevermore.

"A Grimm, a creature of darkness that want's to kill every living thing it comes across, the one you killed was a Deathstalker, and the one flying towards us is a Nevermore" Pyrrha explained.

"Well that helps explain that we're definitely not on Earth anymore" Chris said, earning looks from the eight teenagers.

"You don't have Grimm on Earth?" Blake asked surprised.

"Not a single one, this is the first time we heard about 'em" Chris said.

"How about less talk and more running!" John said, noticing that the Nevermore was flying right at them.

"He's right, we need to get out of here, Monroe, what's the status on the ICV?" Shawn asked.

"Not good sir, when I crashed into that Deathstalker, the radiator cracked, and the clutch got shredded, that's not the worst part, this things leaking fuel, if I turn it on, I might accidentally ignite the fuel. Besides if I could get the ICV moving again, we still wouldn't have enough room to carry everyone" John said, earning a grunt of annoyance from Shawn, none of them had noticed that Nick was missing.

"Where's Beacon Academy" Shawn asked everyone.

Weiss had pointed towards a set of aged ruins near a cliff-side.

"Just past those ruins" she said.

"You all get to Beacon! We'll hold this thing back!" Shawn said.

"If we stick together maybe we can-" Ruby was about to say until Shawn cut her off.

"I'm not taking that risk, I know there's strength in numbers but that thing might mow us down with another volley" Shawn said, Ruby slowly agreed.

* * *

(Thirdperson POV)

The group of eight teenagers began moving and when Shawn turned around he noticed Nick was missing.

"Where the hell is Cooper?" Shawn asked looking around before a loud crack got his attention.

Standing on top of the ICV holding an M24 was Private Nick shooting at the Nevermore, the team also heard the ICV hatch opening.

"Nicky's got the right idea!" Chris said as he began aiming his M80 at the Nevermore, everyone else doing the same.

"Everyone take it out!" Shawn ordered with that that, a flurry of bullets flew straight towards the Nevermore, only for most to ping off the Nevermore.

"Damn it! Not again!" Logan yelled as he was firing his MP5.

Landon, can you take that thing out with another rocket?" Shawn asked/demanded.

"Even if I could get a clean shot with the Javelin, It's still moving too fast!" Chris yelled in between shots.

"HEY! Wasn't the ICV carrying a Stinger?!" Nick yelled on top of said ICV.

"He's right but even if we used it, the Stinger only works because it tracks the heat signatures coming from the exhaust on an aircraft engine, and obviously a Nevermore doesn't have a jet engine!" Thomas said.

"Maybe not, but can we make it a laser guided shot?" Shawn asked.

"If me and Tommy had time, and a laser sight, we sure as hell can try!" Chris said, before John took the laser sight off of his gun and handed it to Chris.

Chris and Thomas then ran inside the ICV and began working on the Stinger Missile Launcher.

"Everyone give Gregor and Landon cover!" Shawn said before he began firing again.

It wasn't long before the Nevermore reared back.

"Aw shit! It's firing another payload get down!" Nick yelled before everyone scattered as wave upon wave of javelin feathers began hitting the ground all around them.

Nick had hidden behind the ICV with John, while Logan and Shawn hid behind a small temple like ruin.

By the time the Nevermore stopped firing, most of the ICV was covered in feathers, and the turret was completely demolished.

"Return fire!" Shawn said and everyone began returning fire, only for the same result to happen again.

"Dammit! Landon, Gregor! How much longer!" Shawn yelled.

"Just about finished" Chris yelled before he and Thomas ran back outside with an FIM-92 Stinger, and two missile rounds, on the side of Stinger was a duct taped laser sight, and a set of wires stretching along the Stinger. The team noticed that Chris didn't have the Javelin with him, indicating he must have left it in the ICV.

"If we're gonna take this thing out, we're gonna need open sky, and those trees aren't helping!" Logan yelled.

"The temple ruins! There's a tower we can use as a vantage point!" Nick said pointing at the same ruins the group of teenagers they met ran off too, a large tower in the center.

"Perfect, Skeleton Squad! Double time it!" Shawn ordered before the team of six began sprinting full speed towards the temple ruins, the Nevermore in close pursuit.

By the time the team got to the ruins, the Nevermore perched itself onto the tower of the ruins.

Skeleton squad reloaded their weapons, anticipating an oncoming fight.

Just as Nick finishes reloading his sniper rifle, the Nevermore takes off and flies towards the team.

"Now's our chance! Landon, Monroe! Get to that Tower! We'll cover you!" Shawn said as he began firing at the Nevermore, John had taken the missiles from Gregor, and the duo began moving towards the tower, having to avoid a rather unstable bridge below a seemingly bottomless chasm.

Everyone else had to scatter as the Nevermore lunged forward, hoping to grab one of them with it's talons only to miss. The Nevermore then rose high into the sky again, this time turning it's attention towards Chris and John.

"Alright keep me covered, I'm making my way up!" Chris said as he placed his M80 on the cobblestone floor, strapped the missiles to his back and began climbing up the tower.

John however, had his eyes glued to the Nevermore and before Chris could take a single step up, he suddenly grabbed Chris and tossed him aside.

"GET DOWN!" John yelled as he covered Chris with his body, another wave of feathers rushing past them.

"Thanks Johnny, I owe you one... Johnny?" Chris thanked before realizing that John was eerily silent.

To Chris' horror, John had slumped off of him, and onto the floor, two Nevermore feathers sticking out of his back, and going through his chest, the wounds and tips of the feathers covered in blood.

"Johnny!" Chris yelled, realizing his brother in arms just sacrificed himself.

Chris looked at John's dead body in horror before glaring menacingly at the Nevermore.

Chris began Climbing up the tower again, this time at a much faster pace, Nick, Shawn, Logan, and Gregor were trying their hardest to keep the Nevermore busy.

After five to ten agonizing minutes of climbing and having to avoid falling off at a gust of wind the Nevermore created, Chris finally got to the top, and pulled out the Stinger, activated to newly attached laser sight and began aiming at the Nevermore and fired, only to curse realizing when said missile had exploded onto a nearby pillar.

"Shit..." Chris cursed before he pulled out his sidearm and unloaded an entire clip trying to get it's attention.

It worked because now the Nevermore began flying full speed at him, beak opening giving him the perfect shot.

"This one's for Johnny you lousy bastard!" Chris screamed angrily as he pulled the trigger, releasing the missile.

As the missile shot out and flew towards the Nevermore's beak, painted on the side of the missile were the words:

 ** _Do not open 'Til X-Mas!_**

The missile then exploded upon making contact with the Nevermore, destroying most of it's head. _  
_

Chris' celebration was short lived because now the corpse of said Nevermore had collided with the pillar he was standing on, destroying the tower and causing Chris to fall.

Chris had then ditched the Stinger and remaining missile he had and was now falling onto the remains of the Nevermore.

Chris had landed onto the back of the corpse which was know gliding into the side of a cliff.

When the ground came up, the rocket wielder had jumped off and just before the Nevermore collided with the wall.

The rest of Skeleton squad ran up to Chris, Logan checking him for any wounds.

"You okay Private?" Shawn asked.

"Just enjoyin' the scenery sir..." Chris said exhausted before getting up, his tired expression replaced with one grim expression.

"Johnny didn't make it..." he said before looking that the tower remains, next to them was John's corpse, and Chris' M80.

The team had made their way to John's remains, all of them had a look of sorrow on their faces.

"Cooper, help me get these things out of him" Shawn said as he placed his foot on John's back, his hands on a feather and began pulling.

"Sorry man" Nick said as he did the same.

When Shawn and Nick got the feathers out of John's Corpse, blood began pouring out, the sight made Nick gag, and turn away, Logan began covering the wounds as best he could. Even though John was already dead, there was no way Logan wanted him to look like what he was now when when the time came to bury him.

"Let's head back to the ICV, grab our gear, and find this Ozpin guy" Shawn said before he picked up John's dead body and began heading back to the ICV, with Skeleton Squad in tow. Little did the squad know was that the man they were looking for was observing their every move at that moment.

* * *

And done, 2nd chapter to my new fic! and happy Fourth of July! (I know I'm two days late)

If you didn't like this chapter, I apologize.

Review and Criticize on how I did (Constructive criticism only please).

I also apologize for a few possible spelling and grammar errors I didn't notice


	3. Author's Note (Sorry, got a problem)

**OC Semblance Problem!**

 **As much as I hate posting author's notes, I've run into a problem with the next chapter.**

 **I have no honest to god idea one what most of my OC's semblances should be!**

 **I already have an idea on what my OC Logan Jones' semblance should be and a possibility on what OC Chris Landon's semblance should be but that's about it!**

 **If you can help me with creating semblances, you can either leave it in a review or pm me ideas!**

 **This story is NOT being put on hiatus! It's just a slight delay at the moment along with my other stories since I'm having trouble coming up with ideas, until then stay tuned!**

 **Your free to review and criticize on how I'm doing (please no flame, thank you)**

 **When I post the next chapter, I will remove this Author's note!**

 **-kinggaben**


End file.
